Tiffany did 16 more push-ups than Ashley at night. Tiffany did 19 push-ups. How many push-ups did Ashley do?
Tiffany did 19 push-ups, and Ashley did 16 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $19 - 16$ push-ups. She did $19 - 16 = 3$ push-ups.